1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a vehicle driving control apparatus and vehicle driving control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle driving control that controls an appropriate lateral control to assist a driver's driving even when a recognition degree of a lane marker is low.
2. Background Information
An example of a conventional apparatus technology serving to control a vehicle is presented in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-253160. The apparatus determines if a steering operation occurs when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined vehicle speed. It then detects a distance from the vehicle to an obstacle existing in a region located laterally of the vehicle in a direction corresponding to a direction of the steering operation. If the distance to the obstacle is within a predetermined distance, a control is executed to prevent the driver from steering toward the obstacle. In this way, the driver can be warned that the vehicle is laterally approaching the obstacle.
Additionally, when the vehicle speed is equal to or below a set vehicle speed, either the steering suppression control is not started or it is canceled if it is already in progress. In this way, when it is estimated that the vehicle is traveling through a curve, the steering suppression control is prevented and the vehicle is prevented from, for example, running off the road.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle driving control apparatus and vehicle driving control method. The present application addresses this need in the art as well as other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.